It's Always The Quiet One's
by LonelyWinterRose
Summary: Four characters have always been deemed the 'quiet ones' of a bunch. In Bifur's case, because of his injury. In Ori's, he is just thought to be plain bookish. Bilbo's, 'He's a Hobbit' seems accurate enough. And in Heather's, well, she more often likes people to think she is one of the 'quiet ones'. However, they DO say its the quiet ones that you need to watch out for.


Okay so it is nearly 4:30 am and I haven't had more than 10 hours of sleep in the last three days. Crazy of me I know but school work cannot do itself, _unfortunately_ , thus why I awake with numbers and letters floating behind my open eyes. (Though this might have something to do with looking at the computer screen for so long.) Anyway I just came up with this randomly since I have been stuck on something that I just can't seem to remember. Plus, I can't sleep so I figured why not let my crazy sleep deprived mind work a little bit of magic?! Its probably not even that good but hey, **it's nearly 4:30 am in the bloody morning!** So why not?

Here it is then, enjoy, leave a review or two or just you know send me some mind memo's my way with the thought of helping me drift off to dream land or which ever.

Also before I forget...

I DO NOT OWN "THE HOBBIT" NOR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS THEY ALL BELONG TO J.R.R. TOLKIEN. SO SADLY, ONLY HEATHER IS MINE. ORI, BIFUR AND BILBO ARE NOT. AGAIN _SADLY_ THEY ARE NOT MINE TO CUDDLE, KEEP OR COO AT.

Ever at your service,

LonelyWinterRose

* * *

ITS ALWAYS THE QUIET ONES

~ OR ~

Bilbo, Heather, Ori and Bifur have a discussion about what its like being one of the 'quiet ones'. Or rather, they _try_ to seeing as none of them have any idea what Bifur is saying (besides Bifur that it), Bilbo seems lost in his thoughts and keep mumbling random facts about flowers (and he _hates_ flowers), Ori is content to just sit there glad to have gotten away from his older brother Dori's mothering grasp ( _of course he is_ ), and Heather just looks as if she is having a drinking competition with herself (only she would). At the end of the night, it truly is the quiet ones you have to look out for.

* * *

Let us just start off saying that The Quest to Retake Erebor (aka The Lonely Mountain) from the slug of a dragon Smaug has already went underway and succeeded. (Was there really any doubt? Don't answer that!)

Absolutely _nobody died_ to quite possibly everybody's relief (who kills of so many characters at the end of a book like than anyway?!).

So Fili and Kili are _alive_ , - you can't get rid of those little trouble makers - and are hail and well set to annoying half the Kingdom and the some of the people in the lands spanning beyond it.

Kili is in the process of courting Tauriel, who returned to her post as Captain of Mirkwood's Guard after the battle ended.

Fili is training, not _too_ diligently, to be his Uncle's Heir and take over as King Under the Mountain when his time comes. Though he is set to trying to woo Sigrid King Bard of Dale's eldest daughter (and failing at that rather magnificently for he truly has no way to approach her let alone start to woo her).

Thorin sits on the throne of Erebor as King Under the Mountain _NOT_ his cousin Dain who rides a ridiculous large _pig_ into battle. (I personally think that he is trying to make up for somethings there. Or maybe hiding something? Who knows how long it had been since he has last taken a bath?). He suffered a near mortal wound but was healed by King Thranduil himself as a compromise of sorts. (No one really knows so don't ask.)

Azog and his spawn of a son Bolg both died slain - rather viciously I might add - in battle (of course _they_ did).

The rest of the Company has gone about their new lives in Erebor none the worse for ware save a few more new battle scars and stories to show off and tell.

Bofur and his hat are well and true now over seeing the excavations and other day to do's of Erebor's Mine's and of course he is still carving some toys for the ever steadily growing number of Dwarfling's trickling into the Mountain in his spare time. (Strangely enough his hat has seemingly started to go missing for short spurts of time and no one knows where it goes or who takes it to begin with, only that each time it returns it ends up smelling like a different type of flower.)

Bifur has pretty much taken over the whole of the toy making industry in Erebor (not that there is a very big one of yet) but often takes a break from his toy making to help his younger cousins with whatever they need whether it is another pair of hands to hold a pick for mining or another pair of eyes to watch the growing number of Bomber's ever multiplying brood.

Bombur is now Head Cook and over sees all of the Mountain's meals - much to his delight - and his lovely Wife Meva along with their fourteen children (Truly why so many children? And how busy can one couple be?) are all now moved in and have adjusted to life in Erebor.

Balin, as expected, has become the Kings Head Adviser and his calm influence is what has primarily kept war away and the peace in stay at many long and strenuous Council's held between the Dwarves of Erebor, the Men of Dale and Esgaroth and the Elves of Mirkwood. (Though nothing can very well stop the bad blood between Thorin and King Thranduil _everyone_ knows _that._ )

Dwalin is Captain of the Kings Guard and is in charge of training any new recruits that come into the mountain - something of which he takes _far too much_ pleasure in pounding each and everyone one of them bruised and bloodied into the dirt - the war has only given his already well known 'legend' more favor and bellied fear.

Oin is Head Healer and it seems that with every passing day his hearing gets more and more selective. So much so that people are wondering if he is really _actually_ deaf at all, while others seem to think him a saint for having to of put up with all the injured new recruits that seem to plague his healing rooms of late.

Gloin brought his lovely Wife Gamila and his nearly of age young son Gimli to Erebor where they are all now very prosperous with Gloin being the Kingdoms Head Accountant and Coin and Treasury Keeper.

Dori opened his own Tea Shop " _The Jasmine Dragon_ " - which had been a dream of his for many years before he had the means to make it happen - that he opened with part of his share of promised Treasure that he received at the end of the quest and is even now planing to open a second shop as well.

Nori surprisingly is now semi great friends (or at least late night drinking buddies) with Dwalin whom he previously loathed (the feeling was apparently mutual) and he is now Thorin's Spy Master though he does still nick some of the Company's things now and again.

Ori has found his calling so to speak (as if he hadn't already) and is now in charge of the entirety of Erebor's vast Library - much to his joy - and is also Head Librarian, the Head Royal Scribe and still a side apprentice to Balin.

Bilbo has of yet to return to The Shire, being only all too content to stick around Erebor and spend time with the Company only sending word back to the Shire and his family that he was alive and relatively well. (They didn't need to know what _relatively_ meant _at all._ )

Pretty much everyone is happy and prosperous with the only surprise since the Battle of Five Armies, (which when thinking upon it, wasn't really that much of a great surprise at all after all _all_ Durin's are steadfastly much too stubborn for their own good), being when one of Bilbo's old childhood friends showed up at Erebor's gate out of the blue looking for him three months after Bilbo had sent out his letter.

Over all, all is well and has ended well.

Though life never truly ends does it? And certainly not when a second Hobbit ends up becoming a common resident in the Lonely Mountain. Or when said Hobbit seems to have taken it upon herself to worm her way into the Company's hearts and drag out said Company's more quiet members for drinks in Dale every fourth night of each week.

Which is where this leaves us.

In a tavern in Dale, at a small table in the middle of the room, with the Company's three quietest members sitting around it (Ori, Bilbo, and Bifur), each taking turns to sip or guzzle at each persons perspective tankard of ale or mead, with a small dainty framed wine red haired warm honey brown eyed Hobbit lass sitting at the tables head, with a large mass of empty tankards already in front of her even though she looks as fresh and sober as the moment she first sat down at the table.

* * *

I think that I will end up writing a new chapter to this each night I can't sleep.

Like it? Love it? Hate it?

Tell me what you think leave a review or two I am going to try and get some shut eye now.

I will proceed to continue this thought once I've slept at least a few hours and have had at least half a gallon of chocolate mint truffle creamer filled coffee.

Good night or rather good morning.

Ever at you service,

LonelyWinterRose


End file.
